Many mothers collect and store breast milk for feeding to their babies. Such collection, storage and feeding may typically occur in a hospital setting (e.g., in the case of a premature/low birth weigh baby) or in the home environment (e.g., in the case of a healthy baby released from the hospital shortly after birth).
Of note, the collection of such breast milk may typically be carried out using a breast pump (e.g., manual or electric), the storage of such breast milk may typically be carried out using a storage container and the feeding of such breast milk may typically be carried out using a feeding bottle.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.